Langkah
by Viloh
Summary: Kisah kecil Eka sebelum menjadi mata mata gembong mafia Jakarta


Disclaimer: The raid 2 berandal selalu milik PT Merantau film

Rating: T

Genre : Drama, spritual, Slice of life

KIsah kecil-kecilan tentang Eka sebelum menjadi mata-mata gembong Mafia

.

.

.

"Langkah"

.

.

.

Brigadir Eka melamun sekejap ketika teringat impiannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Hal itu merupakan hiburan mengecewakan yang sekelebat saja diingatnya selagi para serdadu anti peluru sedang sibuk melawan kecemasan mereka. Penantian menegangkan ini terjadi saat ia beserta empat rekannya sedang gelisah berada di dalam Toyota Kijang warna biru tua yang kondisinya pengap oleh bau keringat. Mobil itu secara diam-diam diparkir di sebelah lahan penggilingan tebu dan mangkrak di sana genap lima jam sebelum senja menghilang. Tubuhnya mulai payah namun semangat jiwa polisi muda yang dipaksakan membuatnya tetap terus fokus. Kemudian Brigadir Eka melupakan kepenatannya dengan menyulut sebatang rokok Marlboro sambil mengucek-ucek matanya agar cerah untuk mengintip area lahan dari balik kaca filem mobil. Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan-bayangan gelap akan terjadi suatu pembantaian di sana. Lalu untuk sekian kalinya ia bergidik ketakutan.

Tiga hari kemarin semenjak surat tugas turun langsung dari tangan Pak Komisaris Besar yang mengutusnya secara pribadi. Brigadir Eka memperoleh rekomendasi dari salah seorang senior berpangkat AKP yang pernah mendidiknya secara kejam di akademi. Dulu sang senior sangat terkesan oleh kecakapan Brigadir Eka dalam menangani masalah serta kecermatannya mengambil keputusan meskipun kepiawaiannya berenang, berlari ataupun berkelahi biasa saja.

Brigadir Eka punya keterampilan akademis membanggakan sehingga mendapatkan tanggung jawab penting untuk meringkus sindikat pengedar narkoba cukup mapan di Batam. Tak tanggung-tanggung penunjukkan tugas tersebut dilakukan sehari setelah ia resmi berplakat sebagai Brigadir Polisi Kepala termuda. Sebagian orang-orang di Kepolisian mempercayainya saat itu.

Namun kini Brigadir Eka duduk membisu di atas kursi mobil sambil berharap-harap cemas agar misi penyergapan sindikat narkoba tidak sampai menghilangkan nyawa. Ia duduk di kursi depan sebelah kemudi dengan berbalut setelan necis serta kaca mata hitam. Bola matanya tampak sayup-sayup mengawasi area sekitar lahan dan bibirnya yang membiru menghisap rokok kuat-kuat sehingga asapnya mengepul ke seisi mobil. Para perwira dibawahnya diam saja sebab mereka mengerti kebiasaan atasannya itu saat sedang cemas. Tapi kesabaran mereka untuk membuat babak belur sindikat penjahat sudah tak terbendung.

"Kita gerak sekarang Pak?" tanya salah seorang perwira sambil menenteng Barettanya yang juara.

"Tunggu dulu."

Brigadir Eka tercenung. Ia jelas tak pernah suka membunuh dan hal tersebut bukanlah semata-mata alasannya menjadi Polisi. Oleh karena dahulu sejak masih belia ia sudah berupaya berperilaku adil yang selalu dibuktikannya mati-matian lewat main kelereng, petak umpet, engklek, congklak, gaple, video game tanpa pernah sekalipun curang. Brigadir Eka tak benar-benar perduli terhadap menang ataupun kalah asalkan semuanya berjalan adil. Keadilan adalah satu-satunya pengekangnya dan lama-lama ia terlampau ambisius terhadapnya.

Rasa keadilan dalam diri Brigadir Eka mekar bukan karena polesan bapak melainkan berasal dari setumpuk buku-buku komik. Sebuah inspirasi mendalam yang diperolehnya dengan jalan cuma-cuma di rental komik setelah kusyuk membaca tuntas kisah-kisah Wiro Sableng, Ko ping Hoo, Gundala, Godam, Jaka Sembung, Si Buta serta beberapa komik-komik impor superhero komersil lainnya yang berasal dari Amerika dan Jepang. Bagi Brigadir Eka muda tiap-tiap pahlawan memiliki nilainya masing-masing dan mereka membantunya untuk tumbuh menjadi sosok pemberani sekaligus naif. Tentunya itu merupakan ingatannya tentang masa lalu dimana semua keadilan milik para pahlawan. Namun ternyata sejak dulu ia belum terlalu mengerti.

"Kalau sudah gede nanti kamu pingin jadi apa Ka?" tanya Bu guru pada suatu harii yang hangat setelah upacara bendera.

"Jadi Wiro Sableng Bu," jawab Eka kecil gamblang tapi agak malu-malu. Bola matanya ikut berbinar-binar. Ia memecah kehangatan.

Bu guru tersenyum bijak sementara teman-teman sekelas tertawa lebar karena sebagian dari mereka semua ingin menjadi Wiro Sableng. Seorang pendekar gagah berani penumpas kejahatan mirip kisah romantis bagi para bocah laki-laki dibandingkan sekedar menjadi pilot atau dokter. Sedangkan Eka memiliki masalah paling rumit daripada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebab hasratnya terasa akan lebih luas serta lebih gila. Ia mengira teman-temannya hanyalah sekumpulan pembual sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengerti jika impiannya bukanlah suatu cita-cita khayalan.

Kala itu usianya sepuluh tahun dan semenjak pertanyaan Bu guru melompat-lompat di benaknya, mula-mula ia mulai rajin berlatih. Oleh karena di rumah tak punya barbel maka Eka putuskan melatih otot-ototnya dengan mengikuti kursus pada bapak yaitu nyangkul di ladang singkong belakang rumah. Ia bungah ketika singkongnya panen lalu membubutnya sendirian menggunakan telapak tangan mungilnya tanpa memakai sarung tangan ataupun alat. Ketika sesekali Eka memasukan singkong-singkongnya ke dalam karung serta memanggul belasan karungnya ke gudang, maka ia selalu berharap mendapatkan jari-jemari lentur dan kuat untuk mengepal maupun menghantam.

Sekarang Eka juga rajin sekali membantu Mak mencuci pakaian, menimba air sumur, njereng jemuran, ngepel ubin lantai, nguras kamar mandi, nyapu halaman serta membersihkan kotoran di kandang ternak. Kemudian di lain kesempatan saat kehausannya memuncak Eka jadi tak tertarik nyeruput wedang teh di cangkir belang punya bapak melainkan pindah haluan nyeruput jamu-jamuan herbal. Yang ternyata punya bapak pula.

Selain itu Eka rela meninggalkan sepeda BMX yang selalu mengantarkannya berangkat ke SD. Ia jadi keseringan berlari ke sana bersama tujuannya agar kaki-kakinya terlatih bisa lari seganas kilat, walaupun akhirnya sampai di kelas seragamnya malah jadi kuyup oleh tempelan keringat. Di waktu senggang Eka tak malas menggiring kambing-kambing ternaknya ke lapangan menggantikan bapak. Jikalau salah satu kambingnya pernah bandel keluar dari barisan maka ia akan menyeretnya sekuat tenaga beradu badan dengan ternaknya tanpa perlu dibantu oleh cambuk. Semuanya dilakukan secara otodidak agar kekuatannya terus terisi.

Semula Eka rutin melakukan aktivitasnya sampai ia memutuskan berhenti sejenak pas SMA karena masuk Pramuka. Meskipun terlibat sebagai anggota Pramuka tapi ia enggan belajar simpul dan morse. Eka lebih gemar kegiatan berpertualang ke gunung, hutan-hutan, pantai untuk mendirikan tenda, menyiapkan api unggun serta memangkas kayu bakar. Sekian hari berlalu dan ia semakin antusias melakukan pekerjaan fisik yang kasar. Eka mengerjakannya membabi buta sebab ia jadi mengerti kalau kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya belum meningkat pesat. Setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk berkelahi.

Kesialan itu terjadi ketika Eka sadar dengan gampangnya pernah tumbang adu tarung lawan begal. Ia jadi kesal oleh ulah sang begal karena berhasil menggasak tas ransel kesayangannya saat tengah pulang kemping dari gunung. Namun bukan tas kulit itu yang melebih-lebihkan kekesalannya tersebut.

Kejadiannya bermula saat Eka beserta rombongan anggota Pramuka sedang numpang mobil pick up sambil keasikan berdendang _terajana_ di bak belakang. Kemudian sekonyong-konyong si supir dengan paksa menurunkan mereka dadakan di tengah jalan perbukitan. Ternyata si supir bermaksud mengambil jalan pintas lain agar tidak kena pungli. Kebijakan sepihak ini membuat mereka diturunkan tepat di wilayah sekumpulan begal jalanan biasa nongkrong mencari santapan. Lalu di bawah panas sinar Matahari terik yang sepi oleh pengguna jalan, di siang bolong melompong para begal menemukan santapannya. Dan kesialan mereka pun bertambah.

Pertama Eka berhasil lolos dari satu serangan.

Sebelum serangan kedua merapat ia sangat jumawa sehingga menghadang kakak pembina untuk ikutan menolong. Eka pikir Wiro Sableng juga mendapatkan kapak maut serta kekuatan sakti setelah turun gunung, maka kali ini ia akan membuktikannya.

Akan tetapi nasiblah yang membedakan antara dirinya dan sang pendekar. Tidak sampai serangan ke tiga Eka sudah ambruk dihajar para begal. Sebenarnya para begal telah memperingatkannya terlebih dahulu, dan berinisiatif memalak mereka secara baik-baik. Namun modal latihan keras Eka selama bertahun-tahun malah memunculkan kesombongan di kepalanya sehingga menyulut pertempuran itu terjadi.

Lalu para begal baik hati yang semula bermaksud memalak berubah menyerang.

Hingga pada akhirnya Eka dihajar sampai lemas terkapar di aspal. Wajahnya dihantam pukulan-pukulan serta tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh tendangan. Di tengah-tengah kesakitannya Eka merasa kekuatannya telah sengaja lenyap sekejap. Seandainya latihan menakjubkan itu dengan cara ajaib mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan petir seperti Gundala, atau sinar laser milik Superman, atau Kamekameha punya Son Goku, atau pukulan Matahari Wiro Sableng maka ia tak mungkin bisa tertandingi. Tapi semuanya tak akan pernah terwujud sebab dari sekian banyak keinginannya hanya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Menyaksikan Eka dipukuli bertubi-tubi sampai berdarah membuat nyali anggota Pramuka lainnya jadi sempit. Sekelebat mereka pasrah dan lupa terhadap kondisi temannya yang hampir mati. Sementara Kakak Pembina malah meremas baret cokatnya sambil berharap agar kedisiplinannya selama ini mampu menyelamatkannya seorang diri. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Eka mencegahnya ikut terlibat. Karena mereka terlalu takut terhadap suatu kebetulan yang tak wajar. Kekosongan di sekitar terasa melimpah serta keheningan adalah sesuatu memabukkan bagi mereka untuk segera bangkit dari rasa gelisah. Mereka semua ingin cepat berlalu, bahkan bagi Eka maupun para komplotan begal.

Namun seorang gadis manis anggota Pramuka melalui keberanian tersembunyi karena diam-diam naksir Eka menyerang dari belakang salah seorang begal pengeroyok memakai tongkat Pramukanya. Sang begal terkejut, menarik kebuasannya dengan menepis serangan itu cepat-cepat menggunakan tinju maut sehingga membuat si gadis manis terpelanting kencang ke samping. Tubuhnya mantap tersungkur ke tanah dan kepalanya malang menghantam tugu pematok jalan.

Si gadis manis terdiam meskipun ia satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil bangkit dari keheningan memabukkan. Gumpalan merah kental dan lengket menggeloyor keluar dari lubang kepala lalu memolesi wajah manisnya. Ia mayat yang tentram, terbang sendirian ke awan sebelum impiannya memacari Eka tercapai. Mungkin si gadis manis tak pernah menyangka jika cinta moyetnya akan berakhir dengan sebuah tepukan singkat. Suatu kematian yang menyakitkan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain pasal pembunuhan berbahaya berhasil membuat komplotan begal kelabakan. Mereka kocar-kacir meninggalkan medan laknat tersebut. Seorang begal yang masih berpikiran jernih tanpa bermaksud ingin merugi sempat menggondol tas ransel Eka beserta isinya. Sementara para anggota Pramuka lainnya tetap membeku seperti patung es. Mereka terpaku di atas tanah dengan tubuh-tubuh yang gemetar, wajah pucat melongo dan mulut menganga. Mereka terkejut sekaligus terhanyut oleh kesedihan mendalam.

Eka merasakan nyeri luar biasa menyerap tubuhnya. Seusai dipukuli ia batuk-batuk sebentar sembari ditahannya rasa marah yang meluap. Kemudian ia memapah dirinya sendiri, sempoyongan merangkak mendekati mayat si gadis. Sampai di sana ia raih tubuh tergeletak itu, membalik tubuhnya, menutup matanya yang belum terpejam, melafalkan _Innalillahi _lalu mengelus-elus wajahnya secara khidmat. Eka melihat terdapat sebuah kedamaian sesat memancar dari wajah manis si gadis. Entah sejak kapan ia begitu merindukannya. Sehingga Eka terus-menerus memandangi mayat si gadis lekat-lekat hingga tak sadar memeluknya. Sambil diam sejenak dan menangis tanpa suara.

Pada masa-masa beginilah semangat Eka mulai redup.

Seminggu lewat mereka selamat meskipun tetap meninggalkan trauma melekat. Akhirnya Eka mundur jadi anggota Pramuka dan memilih absen ke sekolah selama lima hari. Selama absen ia pergi menjenguk Mbah Putri di Jogja. Ia merajuk kepada Mak untuk mengganti uang jajan mingguannya menjadi selembar tiket kereta api. Akhirnya Eka mangkat ke stasiun hari Rabu seusai shalat subuh diantar bapak naik onthel. Di perjalanan ia tak banyak berkata-kata.

Di dalam kereta ia pun merenung. Ia menatap ke arah jendela, suwung menghadapi hamparan yang membentang luas di balik kacanya. Eka tak perduli pada sawah-sawah menguning serta padi yang amblas oleh angin, pada para bocah kampung yang bersenang-senang ngelangi di kali, pada Jalak terbang, pada emprit-emprit nunggang di kabel listrik, pada jembatan yang ditancapi rel besi, pada terowongan kabut, pada tebing bolong, pada bunga keriput, pada rumpun-rumpun hijau, pada bukit serabutan, pada jurang keramat dan pada semua hal yang melintasinya. Saat itu ia sungguh tak perduli.

Sesampainya di rumah Mbah Putri, Eka masih lemas. Si Mbah mengira cucunya kecapekan sehingga langsung mengajaknya pergi ke meja makan. Di atas meja makan telah tersaji sebakul nasi, sepanci rawon kedul-kedul, sepiring tempe goreng, selemper sambal terasi dan serodong kerupuk udang. Mengamati gerombolan lauk-lauk menggiurkan itu membuat Eka tergugah. Selepas cuci tangan dan kaki ia sudah berada di depan meja makan. Si Mbah menemaninya duduk di bangku sebelah sembari mengamati kesunyian pada cucunya.

"Kamu _iki isik_ sedih to le?"

Eka diam sebentar, melahap nasi rawonnya. Lalu pelan-pelan melirik Mbah Putri.

"_Inggih_ Mbah."

Wajah Mbah Putri tampak trenyuh. Kemudian melalui kasih sayang luar biasa ia mengusap-ngusap pundak Eka.

"Owalah le, kamu sedih terus gegara kawanmu mati,"

Eka menunduk, menghentikan makannya. "Endak Mbah, _ngapunten_ bukan itu" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Terus."

Pelan-pelan ia melirik Mbah Putri lagi. Kuah hitam rawon menampilkan cermin pada raut mukanya yang muram durja.

"_Kulo _sedih lantaran gagal jadi pahlawan," ucap Eka tersedu-sedu.

Setelahnya ia melepaskan tangisnya, dan kali ini dengan suara. Lalu secara tergesa ia pamit dari meja makan sebelum menghabiskan nasi kuah rawonnya.

.

.

.

Esok malamnya Mbah Putri ngajak cucunya keluyurunan nonton Ludruk di Keraton. Sudah seharian Eka ngumpet di kamar tidur. Maka si Mbah memaksanya hingga akhirnya mereka berangkat menyewa becak seharga dua puluh ribu. Sampai di panggung mereka dapat tempat duduk di bangku penonton paling depan berkat Mbah Putri. Dahulu Mbah Putri sinden dan punya beberapa relasi seniman Jogja yang tangguh. Kemudian relasinya memberinya undangan VIP gratis. Meskipun undangannya cuma berlaku buat satu orang tapi si Mbah dan cucunya tetap bisa nonton bersama di bangku depan.

Ketika pentas telah dimainkan. lakon-lakon diperankan sangat baik oleh para pemain, atau mereka lebih senang disebut pelawak. Itulah yang membuat Eka terperanjat, karena terkadang mereka tampil menggelitik tapi di sisi lain juga tampak begitu serius. Para lakon itu seperti mampu melontarkan pandangan berbeda terhadap gambaran dunia. Banyolan-banyolan kejam dibalut dengan petuah-petuah jenaka membuat isi dunia terlihat apa adanya. Kita hidup di tengah panggung komedi menggembirakan, katanya.

Dan inilah yang dibutuhkan Eka. Untuk apa adanya. Dari dulu impiannya adalah menjadi pahlawan. Maka sejak ia menyelesaikan membaca semua kisah di buku komiknya. Eka telah terlanjur menatap dunia dengan tidak apa adanya. Ia berubah terlalu rumit pada dirinya sendiri. Pahlawan merupakan panggung sakralnya. Titik. Tak ada ganggu gugat. Tak ada tetek bengek. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus ikut ambil bagian dalam peran utama itu. Namun bagi Eka muda citra pahlawan sejati ialah menumpas segala macam kejahatan. Lalu demi menumpas kejahatan dibutuhkan kekuatan.

Pertunjukan selesai sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Sebelum pulang Mbah Putri menawari cucunya mampir dulu ke Malioboro. Eka mengangguk, ia senang dekat Mbah Putri. Meskipun usia si Mbah telah mendekati enam puluh tiga tapi ia masih kenes dan ayu. Waktu remaja lekuk tubuh si Mbah pernah digilai oleh mata para lelaki selama beliau mengabdi sebagai ronggeng jalanan di Parangtritis. Kemudian Mbah Putri berhenti, karena seorang dalang Wayang kulit terkenal di Jogja menemukan bakatnya menjadi sinden dengan ciri khas suara melengkingnya. Lalu semenjak itu Mbah Putri lebih tertarik menyanyi ketimbang menari.

Udara Jogja yang bersahaja membuat Eka terhanyut. Ia duduk bersila di sebuah warung makan lesehan pinggir pohon Palem. Di sana ia sukacita melumat dua bungkus nasi kucing sekaligus meneguk semangkuk wedang ronde. Lalu lintas kota sungguh megah tiada tara. Pemuda-pemudi saling bersuka ria, bergandengan dan mengusap. Bule-bule mandi keringat oleh ulah para musisi pinggiran yang bersenandung. Seniman pantomim mengundang gelak tawa, meskipun di atasnya padang bulan mengencingi cahaya. Kelip lampu-lampu kristal, biduan jaran goyang, suara musik karawitan, serta bunyi lenguhan Kuda binal menghentakkan tapalnya. Semua dikumpulkan pada satu panggung yang berwarna.

Eka coba ikut membaur. Dan tiba-tiba peluhnya menetes ke tengkuk. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jogja bisa sebasah ini di malam hari. Lalu ia keluar dari warung lesehan nyari sejuk duduk-duduk di bawah pohon Palem. Banyak sekali bisikan saling berkecamuk di dadanya, ia jadi gamang terhadap impiannya. Eka bingung harus bersedih atau gembira. Sehabis bayar Mbah Putri mengikutinya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil menyaksikan rembulan bundar bersama-sama. Kemudian Mbah Putri menembang:

Bayu sak wengi niki

Nyuwun tulung njenengan paringno mriki

Satrio sing gagah lan adil

Rekosone mung bijak

Sing unggul,

Gawe numpas tiyang ingkang batil

Sang Angin pada malam ini. Minta tolong padamu bawakan ke sini. Ksatria yang gagah dan adil. Kekuatannya hanyalah kebijaksanaan. Yang unggul, untuk menumpas orang yang jahat.

Suara melengking Mbah Putri menyusup diantara tabir kota yang dahsyat. Mendengar nyanyian itu, Eka menyadarkan tubuhnya pada bahu si Mbah yang mulai keropos. Lalu ia meringkuk di bawah ketiak si Mbah bagai bayi anjing yang penurut. Selesai menembang Mbah Putri menoleh pada cucunya, kemudian membelai-belai rambut hitamnya. Beliau berbisik.

"Owalah le, kamu itu yo kok mirip Mbah Kakungmu"

Dalam ingatan Eka, Mbah Kakung mantan Polisi. Ketika sebagian hidup Mbah diabadikan untuk bekerja, beliau hampir selalu panen pujian. Sebagai Polisi berprestasi Mbah Kakung memilki banyak piagam penghargaan yang dipajangnya bersama pigora di ruang tamu. Kala sedang santai di rumah Mbah Kakung kerap kali menghabisi waktu mengamati piagam-piagam kebanggaannya tersebut. Kebiasaan Beliau duduk tenang di atas kursi goyang sambil menyesap secangkir kopi pahit Brontoseno dan mengempot pipa tembakau. Terkadang beliau juga memutar rapsody campursari dari radio saluran kembang sore sampai membuatnya tertidur. Maka jika sudah begini Mbah Putri akan mengendap-endap untuk menyelimutinya.

Piagam-piagam itu memberikan kesenangan lain pada jiwanya. Sebuah ketenangan internal yang diperoleh lewat pertempuran menegangkan melawan sederet kriminal, residivis, mafia serta pejabat. Mbah Kakung mengalahkan mereka semua semudah mengupas kulit kacang melalui perang yang melankolis dan hanya dibantu senapannya. Kemenangan tersebut membuat karir Mbah Kakung cepat melambung. Namun ditengah-tengah gemilang puncak karirnya, lencananya dicopot. Beliau membunuh.

Membunuh merupakan pekerjaan lumrah bagi Polisi tapi lain ceritanya jika korbannya seorang anak kesayangan Komisaris. Si anak Komisaris adalah begundal terbusuk, pekerjaannya mengepul perempuan bawah umur untuk dipaketkan ke luar negara. Daging ranum mereka dijual agar dimakan Singa-singa lapar. Mbah Kakung jadi keburu nafsu meringkusnya. Saat transaksi gelap dilaksanakan Mbah Kakung beserta jajarannya memaksakan pertempuran di suatu dermaga. Dan mereka melakukannya tanpa surat perintah resmi.

Dalam bangkai-bangkai kontainer suara senapan meletus. Peluru menggesek besi dan berdesing. Bau hangus menyebar. Bau kematian menyergap.

Anak kesayangan Komisaris mati tertembak dua kali di dada. Satu tembakan kebencian dan satu lagi tembakan kemarahan.

Setelah pertempuran itu selesai bukan piagam lagi yang didapatkan Mbah Kakung melainkan surat penangkapan khusus dari Pengadilan Militer. Birokrasi acak kadut serta gunjingan maupun iri hati menghapus bukti-bukti kalau Mbah Kakung tidak bersalah. Mbah Kakung didakwa menyepelekan perintah sehingga membuat orang lain mati. Tudingan tak masuk akal ini membuatnya ditahan selama setahun di penjara militer.

Menjalani kurungan dalam penjara Mbah Kakung merasakan penderitaan dari balik jeruji. Tapi tidak terhadap aroma pesing, sengatan nyamuk, hidangan belatung atau umpatan gerombolan tikus berbulu gondrong yang membikinnya sangat sengsara. Melainkan pada piagamnya. Piagamnya sudah luntur semenjak Mbah Kakung dipaksa membredeli lencananya.

Oleh karenanya di dalam penjara beliau berubah sakit-sakitan. Kemudian pada waktu genap enam bulan Mbah Kakung meninggal dunia sebab ususnya muntah. Pada malam Jumat seorang sipir menemukan Mbah Kakung seolah-olah sedang tidur nyenyak di penguknya ubin bangsal dilengkapi tubuh ceking kerontang, membusuk tidak pakai seragam bintang-bintang. Beliau hanya mengenakan singlet putih dan sarung cempaka serta sedikit ceceran kotoran nyumpel di belakang sarungnya. Seusai didiagnosis mati Mbah Kakung segera dimandikan sekaligus dishalatkan di Mesjid penjara tanpa satupun kerabatnya diberitahu. Pemakaman Mbah pun terlalu sederhana yaitu di sebelah semboja dan bukan di tempat para pahlawan lainnya bersemayam.

"Jadi Mbah Kakung salah _nopo mboten _(salah apa gak)."

Eka penasaran sambil duduk santai di atas kursi goyang milik Mbah Kakung. Piagam yang dipajang di dinding ruang tamu sudah tidak semulus dulu. Pigoranya telah sesak oleh sawang, pliturnya mengelupas serta beberapa bagian kayu tepiannya kandas dihajar rayap. Eka menatap piagam-piagam itu cermat seperti kebiasaan Mbah Kakung tiga puluh tahun silam. Lalu secara spontan terselip kebanggaan tersembunyi di hatinya. Ia langsung tersentak.

Sampai lima belas menit Eka memilih berdiam diri di sana. Mbah Putri muncul dari pintu dapur memasang wajah berseri-seri menggotong nampan berisi tape goreng, kacang rebus, pisang godog, ubi kukus dan secangkir kopi di tangan satunya. Setelahnya beliau taruh makanan yang dibawanya di sebuah meja ruang tamu tepat bawah pigora. Mbah Putri menata makanan-makanan itu di atas meja bersanding dengan kemenyan, bunga tujuh rupa serta semangkuk beras mentah juga semangkuk biji kopi yang sudah disangrai. Tak lama Mbah Putri menjumput korek api yang disimpan di celah selendang batiknya. Kemudian beliau menggores koreknya sehingga dalam seketika api menyala.

"_Kulo nyuwun paring pangestu kalihan penguasaning jagad_."

Saya meminta persetujuan kepada penguasa alam raya, ucap Mbah Putri. Sementara api biru berkobar membakar kemenyan. Mbah Putri menekuk lututnya menggilas lantai untuk sujud berdoa menandakan bahwa arwah-arwah datang menjenguk. Bulir-bulir mendidih dibarengi lelehan gosong kemenyan membuka gerbang dengan daya tarik yang memikat. Homunculus menyusup ke sela-selanya sembari berjoget riang di bawah pancuran asap kelabu. Eka berjingkrak dari kursi goyang, ia takjub pada jeritan samar yang terdengar. Namun semenit berselang akhirnya ia berteriak melalui suara sedikit tertahan.

"Mbah ada di sana."

Menghiraukan teriakan kecil Eka, Mbah Putri tetap sakral berdoa. Hari ini tepat tanggal kematian suaminya. Semenjak ditinggal mati Mbah Kakung beliau tak pernah menyesal. Mungkin satu kali penyesalan Mbah Putri hanyalah menikahi polisi. Sebab melalui kaca mata inilah Mbah Putri mengerti jika kadang seorang perwira polisi tampak selalu menahan kesepiannya sendiri. Maka beliau menjadi canggung untuk mencampurinya.

Tiap kali Mbah Putri melantunkan doa-doa membuat Eka merasakan semacam ikatan magis mengalir kuat di benaknya. Mbah Putri telungkup di lantai sambil mulutnya nyerocos sendirian. Beliau tak berada di dunia nyata seakan jiwa raganya sedang berlari. Ada kalanya Eka tak memahami bahasa si Mbah. Mulut Mbah Putri luwes menumpahkan mantra-mantra pujangga yang mempesona. Sehingga meyebabkan Eka khilaf, tatkala sebuah panggilan gelap membawa pergi dirinya. Setengah pikirannya kini berada di tempat asing, tak berwujud namun bisa dipijak.

Suatu kosmos yang dingin meresap ke aliran sarafnya. Bergerak halus membanjiri saraf otak dan memanipulasinya. Ketika Eka mencoba membuka mata, ia melihat padang hampa. Limbo. Eka melaju menyusuri perjalanan astral bernuansa buram. Bulu kuduknya meninggi tapi ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekelebat muncul dorongan nikmat menuntunnya.

Setapak ini adalah nirwana dimana sekumpulan roh bermain. Tuyul gundul senang menggoda, para goblin berpesta pora, hantu-hantu pasi bernyanyi serta orok kuntilanak menangis sekencangnya. Pengembaraan Eka berhenti setelah menangkap sosok raksasa di hadapannya. Auranya memancarkan kekejian dan keburukan. Eka mendekatinya, sosok merah berkepala mirip Ifrit. Sosok itu bertanduk panjang melengkung, lancip, berbadan gembur dengan belukar lebat melapisi sebagian kulitnya. Genderuwo atau Lucifer atau mungkin Raden Werkudara. Eka terhenyak, ia merasa seolah-olah tak mampu bergerak.

Kemudian sosok itu mengubah bentuknya menjadi Orb. Ia melayang dan modelnya yang bulat besar seperti telur Tyranosaurus membuat Eka gemas. Lalu Eka menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan nostalgia yang tertunda. Meski agak kisut, ia mengingatnya.

Mbah Kakung berseragam polisi lengkap. Beliau selalu memelihara kumisnya tumbuh subur sehingga membuatnya tampak garang. Mata elang Mbah menyorot tajam. Sepatu lars Mbah kokoh dan Eka selalu menggemari sabuk kulit yang terikat dipinggang Mbah dengan sarung pistol menggantung di sampingnya. Bagi Eka wujud tersebut terasa nyata sebab selama ini ia selalu memperhatikannya di selembar foto. Oleh karena Mbah Kakung meninggal sebelum ia lahir.

Kemudian Eka menimang-nimang Orb itu. Dalam kerinduannya seperti terdapat bisikan lembut menerobos masuk ke telinga.

Nger, katanya enteng. Keadilan bukan siapa-siapa. Jahat bisa jadi baik dan baik bisa jadi jahat. Di dunia manapun atau di lubang neraka manapun tak ada satria yang adil. Jadilah adil tapi tak melulu baik. Terkadang setan bisa adil...

Lalu Orb didekapannya lenyap. Eka tersadar, tubuhnya limpung di atas kursi goyang. Mbah Putri pun sama, beliau terbujur di lantai. Keringat dingin melumeri hampir seluruh tubuh beliau. Sementara megap-megap Eka serasa menemukan kenyamanannya. Lalu diantara kenyamanan ia menemukan tujuan.

.

.

.

Brigadir Eka bangkit dari jok mobilnya setelah segerombol bandit bergerak mencurigakan di lahan penggilingan tebu. Lalu ia mematikan rokoknya sambil menginstruksi perintah.

Bertindak cepat beberapa perwira bawahan mengikutinya. Mereka menyiapkan senjata. Dan setan yang adil turun dari langit buta. Brigadir Eka menyambutnya. Ia mengepakkan sayap.

"Pak kita boleh tembak di tempat," tanya seorang perwira bawahan.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Brigadir Eka tenang.

Maka seperti terlintas dalam banyangannya. Akhirnya malam pembantaian itu pun tercipta.

.

.

**Tamat**


End file.
